Stalker Japan
by TheDarkMaiden 27
Summary: America and England are fighting again in the middle of a World Conference. So Japan puts up a video. UsUk fluffiness! EDIT: Woah, didn't expect this to actually get faves and stuff! I WILL consider some sorta omake now! Maybe an M one, ohohon... Thank you Animelia for inspiring me about the omake! EDIT 5MINS LATER: As explained inside, I remembered I'd already written something :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This... Is... Just... AAAH, I DON'T KNOW.**

"YOU GIT! CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR IDEAS MAKE NO BLOODY SENSE?" England yelled from across the conference table, glaring at America, whom was in the middle of explaining his theory about how sodas could stop the financial crisis. Stepping away from the microphone, America also glared. "AND CAN'T _YOU_ SEE YOU NEVER GIVE ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN _ANYTHING_?" America shot back, irritated. The other nations sighed collectively. A World Conference could hardly be deemed worthy of that name if at least _one_ argument didn't occur between America and England. As the countries got up and dispersed around the room, glad for a break, Japan quickly approached Hungary, whom he knew was a fellow yaoi-lover. "Hungary!" Japan quietly called, so as not to attract attention. "Huh? Oh, hey Japan! Did you get me that yaoi film I aske-" Japan silenced her. "I have a way to stop these arguments once and for all." He confessed, a rare evil smile touching his lips. "I have no idea what you're planning, but I'm with you." Hungary grinned, following Japan to the computer connected to the projector.

_"Hey, England!"_ America turned around. He hadn't said that; what the Hell? He froze, seeing his slideshow on the projector had been replaced by a video. And he was in it. The other nations noticed too, England included, and turned to face the video. Leaves and a couple of twigs were framing the video, making it quite obvious that A) The person who took the video had been hiding in a bush and thus B) the two countries had no idea they were being filmed.

_"Wait up!" Movie-America called out again, running after Movie-England. He turned around to see the other nation chasing after him, papers left in his wake thanks to his open briefcase. "What do you want, America?" England asked him, as he skidded to a stop in front of him. "I…I needed to talk to you." America mumbled, blushing just the slightest. "If this is about your latest disastrous project, then you can forget abou-" America interrupted England. "No, no, this has got nothing to do with that…Although you must admit it seemed like a pretty darn good idea!" He grinned, expecting England's agreement. "Just… You know what? Whatever. What did you want to tell me?" England pressed on, intrigued. _

In the conference room, silence had descended. What was this video about, and why was it being shown? America and England, meanwhile, had gone a deathly shade of white, realizing just what this was about.

_"I… Um… Gods, how do I put this?" America muttered, panicking. "Straight out, America. I'm late." England was growing impatient. "I… I… Iloveyou." He blurted out, too fast for either Movie-England or the viewers to catch. "What was that?" England looked at him curiously, clueless. "I…I said that I… Oh, whatever. What was I even thinking? Forget about it." America waved it off, turning away sullenly and starting to walk away. He started when he felt a hand firmly grab his wrist, stopping him. "America. What's wrong?" England questioned more firmly, turning him around so that they were face to face. "I… I really, really… Love you." America murmured, looking away and feeling a very evident blush spreading across his face. _

Collective exclamations and gasps sounded from across the room. Hungary jumped up, squealing, and started to beg Japan to have a copy of this. France looked ready to pass out from lack of oxygen, fists clenched in excitement, whilst America and England had gone from sheet-white to tomato-red. "OHOHON, _AMERIQUE_, WAY TO GO!" France yelled at him, forgetting all about his nosebleed. Reverting their attention back to the video, they saw England still staring blankly at America, eyes wide and a cute blush powdered across his cheeks.

_Suddenly reaching up, England wrapped his arms around America's neck and kissed him passionately, tilting his head slightly. Eagerly kissing back, America pulled him closer, virtually no space left between them. _

At this, both Hungary and France fell backwards, a gush of blood flowing out of their noses. The other countries either looked mildly amused or had a small smile on their faces, some letting out small "awww"s, staring at the footage in interest. Japan looked on, satisfied.

_Parting slightly, England looked up at America adoringly, before he was pulled back into another, softer, kiss. Breaking away, England contentedly rested his head on America's shoulder, his hands shifting to his shoulders, America stroking his hair lovingly. "I love you too, Alfred. To the point of madness." England murmured, smiling happily. America blushed slightly at the use of his real name._

Another, tenser silence had spread, as opposed to the excited bustle of only mere seconds ago. This was impossible! The two got along about as well as how a cat and a dog did! England and America had, meanwhile, started to edge away from the room, hoping they could get to the doors before anyone could question the incriminating footage further.

_Looking into each other's eyes again, both shining with love, America pressed a quick, chaste kiss to the other man's lips before England grabbed his hand and tugged him along, playfully commenting about how he was incredibly late now because of him. As the two walked away, the scene faded to black, a quick footnote running along the screen, "Proof that America and England DID have something going on. Hand over the bet money guys, I stalked them for five days straight to get my hands on this. Sincerely, Honda Kiku." _

Grumbling, France, Spain, Germany, Prussia, Romano, China, Russia and even Hungary herself, under Austria's disapproving glare, handed over a few banknotes each. America and England had stopped, disbelief painted all across their faces. "YOU GUYS? SERIOUSLY? YOU STARTED A BETTING POOL ON US?" America yelled, outraged. "Well, yea-ah, ohohon! That reminds us; how can you keep a good relationship with all these arguments you two have? Even the one of a few minutes ago counts!" France questioned, puzzled. "I guess cat's out of the bag, then; it's all fake." England interjected, popping out from behind America. "We *cough* wanted to keep this secret for a little while longer…" America muttered, looking sideways at England. "I'm sorry I had to yell at you today." England apologized cutely, hugging his neck and standing on his tiptoes a little to reach eye-level with America. "It's all a set-up, I know you don't mean it." America nuzzled the other's face affectionately, England's little purrs of content thankfully too quiet to be heard by anyone.

"YOU DONE WITH THE YAOI?" A couple of nations yelled at them, but with an offended pout, America simply picked England up bridal style and carried him out the door to who knows where. "OK PEOPLE, TIME FOR AWESOME BETTING TIME. WHERE IS THE SOMEWHAT AWESOME COUPLE GONNA DO IT NOW?" Prussia yelled over the racket. Shouts of "Closet!", "Break Room!" and such started flying around, when suddenly everyone stopped, realizing something. "DIBS ON THE KEYHOLE!" France yelled, rushing out. "DIBS ON THE RECORDING EQUIPMENT!" Hungary and Japan ran out behind him, closely tagged by everyone else.


	2. OMAKE

**A/N: Just the short little omake! To be honest, I'd already written this and was thinking about how to lengthen it/add a storyline, but when I read Animelia's review I suddenly remembered about this, changed a couple sentences, added references and BAM. Omake done. It was literally a 15min thing. No flaming.**

"Goddammit, I have _no clue_ what to give Arthur for his birthday!" Alfred grumbled, sitting on his bed in deep thought.

"…How abou-" Kiku was interrupted by Alfred's undignified scream. "HOW THE F*** DID YOU GET ON MY CEILING, JAPANESE MANIAC?!" He exclaimed, disturbed. "My ancestors were ninjas?" Kiku bottom-lined, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Ok ok fine, but _why_?" Alfred couldn't help the questions; the man was _creepy_! "I hoped to surprise you and Arthur for a new R-18 doujinshi of mine, but I happened to find you _alone_ and in deep confusion instead." Kiku explained, a little irritated. However, every yaoi-lover has a backup plan, so he quickly put on a devious smile. "Although, _as I was saying_, I do have a good idea for _Igirisu's_ present." Alfred perked up, hopeful. "You _do_?" Kiku merely nodded, the smirk turning somewhat suspicious. "How about…"

"Thank you again, Kiku!" Alfred waved at the man clad in a ninja suit as he rushed off. "That poor fool…" Kiku muttered, shaking his head with a big smile as he placed a spycam in the bedroom and left through the open window.

Arthur had to admit he was pretty sad. It was his birthday, and Alfred had been missing for the whole day. He wouldn't answer his phone and none of the other nations knew where he was either, although Japan looked strangely mischievous… And it's not like he could entirely trust the nation after that whole video scandal…

Startled out of his thoughts by the harsh beeping of his phone, he opened up the text and was confused to simply read, "Come to me." Biting his lip when he noticed the sender was Alfred, he sighed deeply and threw on his coat.

No sooner had he stepped on Alfred's front porch, his phone rang again and he read another text: "Upstairs…" Looking around frantically, Arthur wondered if Alfred was watching him. "He probably is, the idiot… Having fun like that…" He muttered, fishing the key out of a vase and unlocking the door. Silently heading up the stairs, Arthur quickly checked in each room until he slowly opened the door to Alfred's bedroom. Face paling and then quickly reddening at the sight, he remained fixed to the spot as Alfred simply smirked, winking at him. "Here's your present, Iggy." He stated coyly, pointing at the bow on his head. "…Now you can do whatever you want with it." He purred at the end, as if lying naked on a bed wasn't enough of a hint already. "Oh, _whatever_, you say?" Arthur smirked, crawling onto the bed and on top of Alfred. "I have a couple ideas…"

"Yes, placing the camera was a good idea. The foliage obscures my view a little…" Kiku smirked evilly, watching on from the branch outside the bedroom window.

"Ah, how this brings up memories about those five days… Maybe this could go up in the next World Meeting as well."

**A/N: So here's the fail! I might be ridiculous and add an omake to the omake. Who knows.**


End file.
